Legend of Korra: The New Avatar
by RealKorra
Summary: The New Avatar is about a story of female Avatar that arrived in Korra's world and becomes friends with Korra and rest of Avatar Team in their journey to find out the Truth behind her arrival. (Comic) Date: 09/09/13 (September 9th 2013)
1. Chapter One: Arrival

**Korra was surprised by what was happening in skies near Republic City. here was a huge tear in skies, connecting this world to other world not seen before. everyone in Republic City has panicked. Korra was determined to find out why here is tear in the skies. she is about to find out why.**

a young girl was falling through the tear into Korra's world by unseen spiritual power.

Korra quickly jumped into action to save her when she was falling towards the dock near Tenzin's air temple


	2. Chapter Two: Avatar Battle

**in Sheer Confusion, mysterious girl quickly went into Fighting Stance and fought against Korra, Korra was sent flying towards the walls of Tenzin's temple. Korra crashed through the walls, slamming Korra into Grounds. Korra begins to stand up from her crash. slightly injured but stands firm to hold her ground against this mysterious female warrior.**

 **the blows were exchanged between the female warriors, Korra realizes that this mysterious female warrior was equally matched to her on same terms over elements. Korra begins to wonder that,** ** _"what if this girl is Avatar like me?"_** **as she ponders that, a blow from mysterious girl knocks her out cold. as the mysterious female warrior was about to Kill Korra, Tenzin stepped in, saving her life from deadly blow of Earth made spear.**

Mako and Bolin, Asami also step in. three of them together fought the mysterious female warrior but was defeated quickly. Tenzin also stopped her attacks on Mako and Bolin, Asami at same time. saving their lives. Lin Beifong stepped in, quickly subdued the mysterious female warrior, disabling her temporarily.

Mako and Bolin realized that the mysterious female warrior was confused and were attacking everyone, even was scared at same time. so Mako quickly told everyone to work together and put her down fast.  
Mako: _"guys! she's confused and scared! that's why she's attacking! we need to put her down fast so she'll calm down!"_

Tenzin, Lin and Mako, Bolin combined their powers to fight the mysterious female warrior. Asami quickly tended to Korra who was injured by her attacker's blow.

the Avatar team successfully defeated the mysterious female warrior. she went down after facing the combined powers of Air, Fire and Earth up close.

Lin quickly tied her up as precaution and for safety of everyone else. But it was too late. Asami said: _"Korra's hurt really bad! we're losing her!"_ everyone was shocked.


	3. Chapter Three: Avatar Restoration

**Korra lays here on bed, hurt and dying.**

Mako: _"I can't lose her! we gotta do something about this!"_

Tenzin, with scorned look said:  
 _"here's nothing we can do right now. our experts can't possibly help her despite their best efforts. she is dying. i'm sorry Mako."_

Mako: _"NO! I refuse to accept this!"_ he storms out of the room, into Korra's room to lay next to Korra.

with everyone can't believe what happened to her was result of their mysterious female attacker.  
Lin: _"i'm going to find out how she got here."_ but it was already too late. one of guards rushed into the room, saying : _"she's gone! we can't find her!"_

Mako, laying next to Korra, holding her together. Mako: _"Korra, please don't die. I can't afford to lose you. please. get better soon, Korra."_

the door swings open, Mako looking over his right shoulder. he realizes it's her!

Mako: _"you! you hurt her! i'm going to hurt you back right now!"_ blinded by his rage over Korra's dying, he attacks the mysterious female warrior. but the mysterious female warrior quickly subdues him, pinning him into the ground. she said: _"calm down, Mako. you'll get yourself hurt. i'm here to heal Korra. don't worry, she'll be fine and good as new!"_ with that, Mako calmed down and let her begin the healing process.

the mysterious female warrior kneeled next to Korra, placing her right single index finger on Korra's forehead while placing her left hand on Korra's right shoulder. she said: _"Korra, i'm sorry about what happened to you, I was confused and scared. but it's my duty as Avatar to restore, heal other Avatars like you."_

Mako could not believe what he was hearing from her. she went into Avatar State, quickly healed her and her injuries fast. then went out of Avatar State.

she turned to face Mako. she said: _"Mako, she'll be fine, not dying anymore. just give her a plenty of rest. I recommend week rest."_ she sat down to face her fate. Mako: _"Thank.. Thank you for saving Korra."_ girl: _"you're welcome, Mako._


	4. Chapter Fourth: The Avatar Question

_**Korra recovered after the week rest. she sat down on the cliff, broke down after hearing that she was actually dying only to be saved by the very same female warrior that fought her week ago.**_

week ago, as Korra was resting for week as recommended by the mysterious female warrior. the female warrior was retaken captive, she surrendered to her captors without a fight.

she did this for Korra so she can recover and ask her the questions herself. today, the mysterious female warrior remains guarded in the room near Korra's. meanwhile, Tenzin and others argue over Mako's statements.

Tenzin: _"it cannot be true! only The Avatar can master the four elements! it's not possible that here is another Avatar! that's impossible!"_ Asami: _"but.. I saw the marks and wounds on Korra, it was caused by four elements too. I stand with Mako's statements."_

Bolin: _"I disagree, here's no way that here is another Avatar in this world! it's impossible! the traditions says only the Avatar. not two!"  
_  
Mako: _"I saw her heal Korra in Avatar State! don't tell me that's impossible! I saw her do it with my own eyes!"  
_  
the door swings open, Korra comes in. Korra: _"ENOUGH!"_ the room quiets down.  
Korra: _"this girl.. is Avatar like me. here's no question about it. SHE is really the Avatar."  
_ Tenzin: _"WHAT? but how can that be... I don't understand."  
_ Mako: _"Korra.. are you going to ask her the questions alone?"  
_ Korra: _"No, but I can tell that she's ready to answer our questions with all of us here._


	5. Chapter Five: The Truth

**_hour ago earlier, Korra and Others came to their guarded room of mysterious female warrior. they enter the room. they led her outside into the Grounds, Korra and others sit down next to her._**

Korra: _"I heard what you did for me a week ago, thank you."  
_ girl: _"you're welcome."_  
Korra: _"may I ask who are you?"  
_ girl: _"i'm Cassandra."  
_ Korra: _"you're Avatar like me right?"  
_ Cassandra: _"yes. I am Avatar like you. I have control over elements like you do, Korra"  
_ Korra: _"can you tell us what happened to you, leading up to today?"  
_ Cassandra: _"yes. listen carefully._

two years ago, I disappeared on my world and I was never seen again. I don't remember what happened to me, but I do have marks on me that points to the signs of struggle and fighting back. my best bet that I was kidnapped.

taken from my world to somewhere I don't want to imagine about. I have memory loss so I really can't remember what happened to me that night.

when I was returned to my world, I later found out that two years have passed. the world was in state of war, it turned out that someone started a war right after my disappearance two years ago. I finally put end to the war on my planet. but at cost of innocent lives already lost two years ago.

since then, I have found it very difficult to be same person they said I was back then. I lay here in bed, thinking about my future. I thought, "is it truly my time as Avatar is over?" then I went to sleep.

suddenly, my whole house got hit by repeating firepower. I rushed to the window, i found out that small detachment of Military forces has opened fire on my house. i had to put on my clothing for escape, i realized that here was no chance i'd make it out alive if i was going to be soft. i have to be tough.

so i fought my way out of my burning house and escaped into the forest. i looked back to see my house burning to ground. i told myself, "this world has changed for worse. they no longer need Avatar like me to restore the balance."

in spite of it, i was hunted by everyone on my world. i needed to escape somehow.. to other world that i can be safe. sure enough, i was suddenly transported off the world into your world Korra"

Korra: _"that's horrible! how could they hunt down their own Avatar?"  
_ Tenzin: _"very alarming... hunting their Avatar down"  
_ Mako: _"this doesn't give them any right to hunt you down!"  
_ Asami: _"this is so wrong! it shouldn't be done that way!"  
_ Bolin: _"i agree with Korra. this idea of hunting Avatars is crazy!"  
_  
Cassandra: _"at this moment in that night.. i have no home."_  
Korra: _"you got us. we're here for you if you need anything."  
_ Tenzin: _"yes, my temple can be your home as well. you're welcome to live with us, Cassandra"  
_ Cassandra: _"thanks. well i can say this.. i got friends and home._


	6. Chapter Six: Fall of General Tullius -P1

Korra and others escaped from burning air temple of Tenzin's. it turns out the attack came without a warning. Cassandra said this attack can mean one thing, that her world has found out a way to enter other world and locate her, attack her.

with that shock from everyone else, they begin to make arrangements for escape to Southern Water Tribe City.

Korra: _"how can they find a way to enter other worlds like ours?"_

Mako: _"more specifically, they're still after you Cassandra."_

Cassandra: _"Korra.. they must have hurt or forced the spirits to open a portal to this world. my best bet is that they were ones that helped me to escape from my world. I agree, Mako.. they're still are. I can't put you guys in danger. I have to face them alone. i'm sorry guys"_

she stuns everyone with her lightning. everyone collapses on ground.

Cassandra leaves others and heads for Portal hidden in Republic City's back alleys.

upon on arrival in one of back alleys, she spots the Military officers already here and few more coming out. she engages them in combat. she successfully takes out half of the group and fights brutally, entire Republic City shooked, shaked under her power.

one of military officers arrives and takes her on. she realized that portal needs to be closed to prevent more from arriving. she takes out the portal with all of her strength.

but as she takes out the portal, she gets hit by the same officer only that he's bender like her. except she got bloodbended by him, she says: _"who are you?! you're bloodbender?! but how.."_

the officer says: _"I am General Tullius. don't worry.. we won't harm you.. yet. I have plans for you.. young lady."_ Cassandra: _"ugh... I won't be your plaything, General"_

General Tullius: _"oh.. you will be.. I assure you of that.. with evil smile then laughs"_

he bloodbends her to her knees.

Cassandra: _"NOOOOO!"_ she gets bloodbended to the point she passes out, she collapses on ground after he releases her.

General Tullius: _"take her to MC. I want this girl in my control."_

she was bound behind her back and taken to MC.

Korra and others woke up. realizing that she's gone,

Korra: _"guys, make arrangements for my home, i'll find her myself."_

Mako: _"be careful, Korra"_

Korra: _"I will be Mako" "kisses him on his left cheek"_

Korra heads for Republic City. she saw strange dressed military officers and thought _"they must be from her world. I better follow them"_

she followed them silently to the small outpost inside a old building. she got in without any problems. she saw Cassandra alive and fine. but something was wrong.

she was responding to orders from officer in charge. she realized that she's being controlled.

Tullius: _"excellent. the mind control works. I now have the most powerful female Avatar under my control. now... then.. Cassandra."_

Cassandra: _"what is your order, my dear General?"_

Tullius: _"heh. I want you to Destroy this City with your full power. Destroy it now."_

Cassandra: _"yes, my General."_

she turned around walking away towards the door.

Korra: _"this is not good. I have to save her from that creep!"_

she busts through the wall breaks through their defenses, tries to stop Cassandra.

Korra: _"Cassandra! don't let this creep control you! you're strong! you have to stop this!"_

Korra fights Guards, then she gets bloodbended by General Tullius.

Tullius: _"Enough! I will not tolerate this!"_

he bloodbends her arms behind her back.

Tullius: _"tie her up. Cassandra, Stop! I want you to kill her!"_

Cassandra turns around. facing her friend.


	7. Chapter Seven: FoGT -P2

Korra uses her firebreathe move and freed Cassandra from her Mind Control by Tullius.

Cassandra frees Korra in return and both fought their way out, damaging their outpost.

as they escaped from the building. the entire building crumbled and crashes to ground completely, killing everyone.

Korra: _"come on. let's get out of here!"_

Cassandra: _"i'm Sorry Korra. I did't mean to do that to you guys. I was worried about you guys."_

Korra: _"don't be. you did what you thought was right." "hugs Cassandra"_

Korra: _"come on. we gotta get to the port and meet others here."_

Cassandra: _"alright. let's go!"_

Korra and Cassandra head for Port. 10 minutes later, they were greeted by everyone.

Korra: _"I saved her. she was being mind controlled by that creep, what's his name Cassandra?"_

Cassandra: _"Tullius. General Tullius."_

Korra: _"right, and he's also bloodbender!"_

everyone were stunned by what Korra said.

Tenzin: _"that's new.. are here any benders like him on your world, Cassandra?"_

Cassandra: _"not that I know of. sorry. but I do have a wild theory."_

Mako: _"let's hear it then."_

Cassandra: _"okay. my theory is that they learned to bend by learning from arts of Tai Chi, which is very similar to what you use to train Benders."_

Tenzin: _"Incredbile! so they can learn to bend from such simple arts of.. Tai Chi as you call it?"_

Cassandra: _"yes. that's right."_

Boat blows horn.

Cassandra: _"come on guys! the boat's getting ready to leave!"_

everyone got aboard and away they go to Southern Water Tribe City.


	8. Chapter Eight: Southern Water Tribe City

Korra and Others Arrived at Southern Water Tribe City after Three Days Trip.

Korra: "good to be back home! I can't believe this! oh you're gonna love my Parents! they'll be thrilled to meet you, Cassandra!" Cassandra: "this is seriously cold! how do you managed to live here?!"

Korra: "believe me, it'll get better for you. you'll get used to living here for while." Cassandra: "wha.. wait! what do you mean "living here for while" Korra?"

Korra: you'll be living with me at my Parents's place. hehe." Cassandra: "oh no... you gotta be joking... seriously?"

Mako: "she's dead serious Cass" "pats her shoulder" Cassandra: "i'm gonna get whipped out here.. really bad." Korra and Others Laugh as Cassandra said it.

Korra: "come on, let's get to my Parents's place!" everyone headed for Korra's Parents home.


	9. Chapter Nine: Korra's Parents Home

Korra and Others arrived at Korra's Parents house, they greeted Korra with hug.

Senna: "oh Korra! welcome back home. we missed you!" Tonraq: "Korra, good to see that you and others are okay, we were worried after we had heard what happened."

Korra: "i'm fine, mom and dad. everyone are. can they stay with us for while, Dad?"

Tonraq: "yes. they can stay with us for while, Korra" Senna: "great! i'll get rooms ready for them!"

Korra: "Thanks Mom, Dad" Korra: "this is Cassandra, an Avatar like me."

Cassandra: "hi, nice to meet you guys" Senna: "Avatar like you?"

Korra: "yes, mom. she can do four elements like me. she's Avatar from other world." Tonraq: "incredible.. an Avatar from other world."

Senna: "oh, stop. let us discuss this inside. you guys must be hungry." Mako: "ma'am, we sure are."

Others got inside the house and had dinner.

Senna: "Korra, why is Cassandra here on our world?" Korra: "well.. she's being hunted by her own people."

Tonraq: "WHAT! "standing up" Senna: "that's horrible! how could they do that?"

Cassandra: "mostly because they want me dead. after all, i'm their Avatar. by getting rid of me, they can very well control other portals to other worlds like yours, Senna." Senna: "but can't you close other portals to other worlds?"

Cassandra: "yes but it means i'd have to close the Great Portal which connects other portals to other worlds. if they were closed, it means they will no longer get back to their world.. not even I can get back." Korra: "what?! if you are here when it closes, you can't get back to our world, you'd be trapped here?"

Cassandra: "correct. so I have to move fast." Senna: "this is really dangerous for you Cassandra" Cassandra: "I know. but I will not let my people have control. I won't let it happen to other worlds. it's my Duty as Avatar."

as everyone slept, Cassandra snuck off to do her Mission. She arrived at one of portals hidden nearby. she entered the portal which led to Great Portal.

she went into Avatar State, started reaction to close the Great Portal. in doing so, it drained her of her strong willpower.

after it was done, she ran fast, struggling to escape before all portals were closed.

she made it to the portal, taking her over the city of Southern Water Tribe City. she dropped in from above, crashing into a building nearby. the entire building collapsed under sheer impact.

unfortunately, She came out of rubbles only to get Arrested by Southern Water Tribe Officials.


	10. Chapter Tenth: Cassandra's Trial

following Morning, Korra and others can't find Cassandra anyway until a boy that ran up to Korra and her Parents, told them.

Boy: "Korra! your friend, Cassandra has been Arrested in Southern Water Tribe City! she'll be put on Trial soon!"

Korra and her Parents were so shocked to hear that news about Cassandra's Arrest.

Tonraq, the Chief of Southern Water Tribe. decided to head to the City. Korra: "Dad, wait! i'm going with you!" Senna: "i'll be staying by in case others need something"

they arrived at Cassandra's Trial.

Judge Seiryo: "what's the meaning of this, Chief Tonraq?" Tonraq: "i'm sorry, Judge you have to call this off. it's mistake. she's innocent."

Seiryo: "well, I can't excuse her off just like that. she destroyed a building!" Tonraq: "look, you're facing an Avatar. she's the Avatar from other world." Korra: "my Father's right, she's Avatar just like me. only she is from other world."

Seiryo: "huh what? is that true, young lady?" Cassandra: "yes, your honor. i'm sorry about the building, it was accident. I had to protect myself when I was falling from the portal."

Seiryo: "then prove yourself as they say you are." Cassandra looks at Tonraq, he gives her a nod. Cassandra: "okay then. prepare yourselves, everyone."

she goes into Avatar State easily, calling on four elements as they appear in front of everyone. the four elements swirl around Cassandra as she floats upward.

Seiryo: "she is really an Avatar! my apologies, Avatar Cassandra. I hope we had't done you any harm" Avatar Cassandra: "here is no harm done, Judge Seiryo."

she returns to ground on her feet, went out of Avatar State.

her wrist cuffs was released off her wrists. she went outside with Tonraq and Korra.

Tonraq: "now.. Cassandra." Cassandra: "oh no.. yes, Tonraq?"

Tonraq: "you're in big trouble. you are hereby grounded and confined to your room." Cassandra: "WHAT! you can't do that! i'm Avatar!"

Tonraq: "not today, little missy. go to your room now." Cassandra: "ugh! fine! i'll go serve out my punishment!" "storms off, returning to Korra's Parents home."

Korra: "Dad.. you lay it on her really thick.. why?" Tonraq: "talk to your mother.. she'll tell you."

Korra and Tonraq returned to home. it has gotten dark by time they got back.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Cassandra's Secret P1

Korra, angered by her Parents's decision to keep the Truth about Cassandra from Korra.

hour earlier..

Korra came into the room where Senna was sitting.

Korra: "Mom?" Senna: "yes, Korra?" Korra: "Dad told me that I should talk to you."

Senna: "yes, of course. about what?" Korra: "about Cassandra."

Senna: "oh.. well, take a seat next to me honey. I think you should know the truth. it's time for you to know now." Korra: "what are you talking about?"

Senna: "Korra.. Cassandra is your Sister. her true memory about us is lost. when we saw her all grown up yesterday, we couldn't believe it. she was finally back home. and all along, she has been with her older sister, you." Korra: "WHAT?! Cassandra's my younger sister? but she told us that she was from other world"

Senna: "yes, the one you told us. but the reality is, her memory about us is lost. you see, about seven years ago, after you were born, we had her right after in secret.. when you left to train for your bending skills at southern compound. then one night... she was kidnapped, taken from us. we did't want to tell you or worry you about her. we wanted so badly to tell you but we can't. i'm so sorry sweetie" Korra: "how could you.. WHY did't you tell me the truth when we arrived?!"

Senna: "i'm so sorry! I was afraid.. we were." Korra: "so, she's really my sister?" Senna: "yes, Korra. she is." Korra: "i'll go and talk to her. i'll keep eye on her for you guys, Mom" Senna: "thank you very much Korra"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cassandra's Secret P2

Korra was comforting her mother when she found her breaking down and crying.

Korra asked her what's going on.

Korra: "Mom, are you crying? what happened?" Senna: "oh Korra! i'm sorry.. I told Cassandra the Truth finally. she's so angry and upset with me!" Korra: "mom, I understand what she's going through. it's hard on her like I am."

Senna: "I suppose so.. but she's also upset with your father." Korra: "give her some time, she'll come around and get back to normal. then we can finally be a family" Senna: "me too, Korra. me too." Korra: "don't worry! everything will be fine, mom!" Senna: "oh.. thank you Korra." Korra: "you're welcome mom. i'll be getting some fresh night air. see you mom!" Senna: "be careful!" Korra : "I will be!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dark Spirit Attacks!

Korra, pinned by the Dark Spirit.

Korra: "uggh!" Dark Spirit: "Growls" Korra: "Let me go!" Dark Spirit: "no.. you must be Destroyed!" Korra: (Gasp) "no.. p.. Please, NO!" Dark Spirit: "growls, ROARS!"

Korra closes her eyes in fear as she is about to be eaten.

of all sudden, Dark Spirit gets blasted twice, followed by a voice, "Leave my Sister alone!" it was Cassandra!

Korra: "Cassandra!" Dark Spirit: "YOU! you're one that hurt my fellow spirits!" Cassandra: "I did no such thing! sure, I have no memory of what happened.. but I DO know one thing.. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Dark Spirit: "with pleasure!" "releases Korra" Cassandra: "Come on!"

the Battle starts. Cassandra faces Dark Spirit and fights him, it turn into all out battle of Spirit and Matter. Cassandra blasts him with fire bolts and ice bolts, lightning bolts. it doesn't affect him. Dark Spirit grabs her and sends Cassandra into stack of boxes nearby, injuring her severely.

Cassandra: "ARGHH! UGH! "groaning as she gets up on her hands" Korra: "Cassandra!" Cassandra: "i'm fine!" "rushes off to fight again"

Dark Spirit: "Annoying girl!"

he smacks her in her side face hard, sending her crashing into pair of buildings.

Cassandra: "argh.. "collapses" Korra: "NO!"

Korra rushes in only to get pinned and then smacked around in her butt by Dark Spirit.

Korra: "Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP!" Dark Spirit: "that will teach you a lesson about butting in!"

Light Spirits appear. Light Spirit 1: "this again? time to kick him out!" Light Spirit 2: "yep.. troublemaker."

Light Spirits knocks out Dark Spirit together.

Light Spirit 1: "I apologize for what happened, it was merely a lapse in his part. we'll get him sorted out" Korra: "Thanks.. Thanks for nothing!" "angry face" Light Spirit 2: "are you okay?" Light Korra: "am I okay? NO i'm not! I got my butt slapped four times by your buddy There!" "angry panting" Light Spirit 1: "ehh.. we're also sorry for his actions, Avatar Korra" Korra: "just go, you guys!" "pouts"

Light Spirit 1: "right.. we're going."

Spirits vanished soon after.

Korra drags Cassandra back to home and told everyone what happened. everyone was in state of sheer "what the.."Korra, pinned by the Dark Spirit.

Korra: "uggh!" Dark Spirit: "Growls" Korra: "Let me go!" Dark Spirit: "no.. you must be Destroyed!" Korra: (Gasp) "no.. p.. Please, NO!" Dark Spirit: "growls, ROARS!"

Korra closes her eyes in fear as she is about to be eaten.

of all sudden, Dark Spirit gets blasted twice, followed by a voice, "Leave my Sister alone!" it was Cassandra!

Korra: "Cassandra!" Dark Spirit: "YOU! you're one that hurt my fellow spirits!" Cassandra: "I did no such thing! sure, I have no memory of what happened.. but I DO know one thing.. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Dark Spirit: "with pleasure!" "releases Korra" Cassandra: "Come on!"

the Battle starts. Cassandra faces Dark Spirit and fights him, it turn into all out battle of Spirit and Matter. Cassandra blasts him with fire bolts and ice bolts, lightning bolts. it doesn't affect him. Dark Spirit grabs her and sends Cassandra into stack of boxes nearby, injuring her severely.

Cassandra: "ARGHH! UGH! "groaning as she gets up on her hands" Korra: "Cassandra!" Cassandra: "i'm fine!" "rushes off to fight again"

Dark Spirit: _"Annoying girl!"_

he smacks her in her side face hard, sending her crashing into pair of buildings.

Cassandra: _"argh.. "collapses"_

Korra: _"NO!"_

Korra rushes in only to get pinned and then smacked around in her butt by Dark Spirit.

Korra: _"Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP!"_

Dark Spirit: _"that will teach you a lesson about butting in!"_

Light Spirits appear. Light Spirit 1: _"this again? time to kick him out!"_

Light Spirit 2: _"yep.. troublemaker."_

Light Spirits knocks out Dark Spirit together.

Light Spirit 1: _"I apologize for what happened, it was merely a lapse in his part. we'll get him sorted out"_

Korra: _"Thanks.. Thanks for nothing!" "angry face"_

Light Spirit 2: _"are you okay?"_

Korra: _"am I okay? NO i'm not! I got my butt slapped four times by your buddy There!" "angry panting"_ Light Spirit 1: _"ehh.. we're also sorry for his actions, Avatar Korra"_

Korra: _"just go, you guys!" "pouts"_

Light Spirit 1: _"right.. we're going."_

Spirits vanished soon after.

Korra drags Cassandra back to home and told everyone what happened. everyone was in state of sheer _"what the.."_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sisters's Rivalry! -P1

Korra about to Kick Cassandra's butt.

couple of Hours earlier, they had encounter with Dark Spirit.

of course Cassandra woke up in her room, ran up to Korra's room.

Cassandra: _"Korra! you have no right to drag me to home like that! I am better Avatar than you!"_

Korra: _"oh! really?! then we should settle this like Avatars!"_

Cassandra: _"yeah, really! let's do it!"_

Korra and Cassandra step outside the house.

Korra and Cassandra face each other, both go into Avatar State. the Battle begins with Cassandra blasting Korra with one of her ice bolts as Korra uses her fire bolts on her.

they get up close and personal, using marital arts. Cassandra grabs Korra by her ponytail, slaps her in face twice. Korra grabs her by using earth to cover her sister up to neck, slaps her back in revenge.

the female warriors throw everything at each other. the battle is going on for nearly Seven hours, still at stalemate.

Senna appears and tells girls

Senna: _"Stop it! stop fighting!"_

when of sudden, Cassandra uses powerful fire blast against Korra as Korra uses her powerful ice blast in return. the blast clashes against each other, it caused a chain reaction. the blast exploded in flash of light. both Warriors were down for good.

Senna: _"my god! Korra! Cassandra!"_

Tonraq: _"incredible! our girls are out cold!"_

they carry girls back home again and put them into beds.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sisters's Rivalry! -P2

Korra and Cassandra are resting in bed after their epic battle last night.

they both knew they were better and good. they are sisters.

they decided to stop their rivalry once and for all.

following morning..

Korra: _"good morning sis! that was fun fight! hahaha!"_

Cassandra: _"of course, it was! oh man! feels good to relieve the tension between both of us!"_

Korra: _"you said it! I think from now on, we need to be sisters and act like it."_

Cassandra: _"right! and hopefully my memory comes back!"_

Korra: _"it will in due time! let's sleep for few more hours!"_

Cassandra: _"yeah, let's sleep again!"_

the girls went back to sleep again.

THE END


End file.
